Body attached belt carried cases are already used for transporting on a wearer's body limb mobile communication devices, such as the so-called Walkman audio-cassette player connected to the wearer's ear by an earphone wire. These carrying cases may consist, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,104 issued in 1983 to Dilenno, of a number of hook and loop fastener strips arranged orthogonally with one another for containment of the cassette player against the body belt. A disadvantage of these hook and loop fastener strips is that, to be effective, they should have a certain width. This in turn means that a large portion of the exterior wall surface of the cassette player casing is concealed by the fabric of these fastener strips, wherein the latter will hinder access to control knobs on the cassette player by the wearer. Consequently, the wearer has to remove the cassette player from the holster each time he needs to use the controls of the cassette player for e.g. modifying the sound intensity, changing the frequency, etc. This is of course undesirable.